


Countdown for Christmas

by AceVonS



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Bad Puns, Betrayal, Candy Canes, Canon-Typical Violence, Chocoholic, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Comfort, Cunnilingus, Cute, Death, Derogatory Language, Doctor Who References, Drama, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Eggsy as Galahad, Established Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Fighting, Flirting, Gifts, Harry Hart Lives, Harry Hart is Arthur, Hot Chocolate, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Killing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Missions, Movie Night, Nakedness, Not Beta Read, Original Character Death(s), Pancakes, Paris (City), Post-Movie(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prosthesis, Protective Siblings, Self-Doubt, Sexy Times, Sibling Love, Siblings, Snow, Sweet, Trafalgar Square, Wastefullness, bad marvel puns, childish behavior, drama queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:58:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 16,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5329931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceVonS/pseuds/AceVonS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The month December (until Christmas) in the Hart&Unwin household. What could super spies be doing in their home? Well live normal lives of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. December the First

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags. I try to add all that are needed and they may change as the story progress.
> 
> Also take notice that english isn't my first language and this story isn't beta read.

Christmas had been a lovely affair in their household when his father had been alive. Then a man had come in to tell them that Lee Unwin had died. It had been just before Christmas, and well, it ruined the holiday for him for years. There was none of that holiday cheer left for them.

He and his mother used to spend the holidays watching TV and cuddling. It wasn't bad, it was what they had needed at the time and it had become a tradition. There were never many presents though because they didn’t have the money, but it was alright as well. None of his friend's had a lot either. His father’s death was made even worse because they couldn’t even get his pension. He had been away from his squad at the time and from what he understood at the time, it was a big no no. 

Christmas was still good time though. He missed his dad terribly, but things were fine. He had his mother and they were thick as thieves,it was the two of them against the world.

Then Dean entered the picture and his mother seemed to forget all about him. He fended for himself from young age and looked after his mum and later his sister. He knew his mum loved him and tried her best. That’s why he couldn’t stay mad at her.

But the lovely Christmases were a thing of the past. They did their best, but something was always missing. Later he understood it was safety. It had to be it because not even his little sister’s birth changed things. 

He took care of himself, his mother and his sister and he was too exhausted to even think about Christmas. He had accepted the fact a long time ago.

Until now that is.

“Eggsy, we need a Christmas tree.” His lover told him and interrupting his thoughts.

“Hmmh?” Eggsy hummed, not paying attention to the older man.

“Love, I said, we need a Christmas tree.” Harry was getting a bit frustrated. He wanted their first Christmas together be perfect. He wanted the whole of December to be perfect and he couldn’t figure out why Eggsy wasn’t as excited.

“Oh. If you want to love.” Eggsy smiled at him.

“Alright. What is it?” Harry wanted to know.

“Pardon?” Eggsy looked as lost as he felt. He didn’t understand why Harry was so frustrated with him just now. What was the man aiming for with all this Christmas nonsense?

“This! The tree, presents, decorations et cetera. Don’t you like Christmas?” Harry asked.

“Aah.” Eggsy didn’t know how to tell this to his boyfriend. “Harry, love. Christmas wasn’t a big thing in our house. Not after dad…” Eggsy started and continued before Harry could apologize.

“Me and mum had fun, but when she married the loser that is Dean Baker, things got a lot worse. So Christmas is alright I guess, not a big deal.” 

Harry bit his lip, he had forgotten. How the hell could he have forgotten? He had brought the bad news in their household himself. And now he was wondering why Eggsy didn’t care much for Christmas.

“Eggsy.” He started, but his young boyfriend hushed him. 

“It’s all in the past. I have never held you responsible for his death, so you shouldn’t blame yourself either. Just let it go and give me a kiss.”

Harry kissed him and Eggsy felt his toes curl.

“Let’s get the Christmas tree then. It’s the 1st of December.” He gasped as Harry released his grasp. The older man chuckled.


	2. December the Second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has a sweet tooth and Eggsy has some ideas.

It had been a long day, thank goodness the mission had taken place in London or Eggsy just might have cried. 

It had been a simple case, get in, let Lancelot distract the mark while he got the information. Then they needed to get out. It had gone well, but when the mark didn’t want to let Lancelot go that without a fight. He had claimed that she was his dream woman so Eggsy had to step in and punch the man for making a move on his girl. Eggsy knew that Lancelot could take care of herself, but he decided to take care of it before she killed the mark. Lancelot had found that hilarious. 

It had resulted in a long discussion about ethics with Merlin. It really would have been Arthur's duty to have the talk, but he was laughing too hard. Arthur, also known as Harry, his lover, took his time to pull himself together. So Merlin admonished him instead and truth to be told his lips had twitched as well.

Afterwards he had went to gym to get rid of the extra adrenaline and worked himself in near exhaustion. He had wanted to talk with Harry, but he found out that the man had left early to do something. No one knew what it was.

Now Eggsy was at home and he couldn’t believe his eyes. Every possible surface was filled with candy canes. Everywhere were boxes that were either full or empty. Was this what Harry had been doing since he had come home? Because if it was, then it had taken some serious dedication. 

Eggsy dropped his stuff in the hallway and searched for his lover. When he reached the living room he stopped in his tracks. He watched his lover devour the candy cane and he felt his jaw drop as he watched the spectacle. He had thought that he had known all his lover’s little quirks, but it seemed that it was not the case. He could feel his trousers getting tighter. He couldn’t take his eyes of the downright filthy show.

Harry was sitting in the living room like he usually did at this time of night if he was at home. He was reading his book like usual, but at the same time he was sucking a candy cane with pleasure. Eggsy watched as his tongue played along the shaft as he sucked it in. Harry hadn’t heard Eggsy coming in. He was so focused on his double task of reading and sucking the candy that he wouldn't any time soon. Unless Eggsy made himself known.

“Bloody hell.” Eggsy whispered his voice hoarse and pupils dilated with lust. He wanted to bend Harry on the nearest surface and fuck him senseless.

“Eggsy! You are home.” Harry grinned and put his book down.

“How was your day?” he asked like a good boyfriend would.

“It was long and annoying as you well know. It's looking up though.” Eggsy wiggled his eyebrows and Harry looked at him confused.

“I’m glad that coming home makes you think that your day got better.” He told his young lover and sucked on the candy.

“Luv, you can’t be that obtuse.” Eggsy sighed. “In fact I know otherwise.” He grinned and stalked closer to the older man. He dropped on his lap and ground his hips into his lover’s.

“Ah. Looking up.” Harry purred, getting the pun finally.

Eggsy leaned in for a kiss, which was sweet in every sense of the word. He loved this side of Harry.

“What’s it with all them candy canes?” he asked after they had stared at each other lovingly for a while.

“Well it’s the second of December. It’s tradition.” Harry stole a small kiss from Eggsy. Then he looked around and gave a small, embarrassed smile at his lover. “Though I admit, I might have gone a bit overboard with them.”

“You think?” Eggsy laughed. Then his laughter morphed into a naughty smile. “Let’s see if we can find creative ways to use them.” He got up and held a hand for Harry. The older man laughed. Eggsy had the best ideas.


	3. December the Third

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Eggsy respect their traditions and meet Eggsy's mum as well.

“Come on Eggsy! We are going to be late!” Harry was getting frustrated with his boyfriend. For once he was right on time, but his better half was late and it wasn’t fun.

It seemed that his lover and his family didn’t have a lot of traditions when it came to Christmas. And he couldn’t stop the twinge of guilt every time he thought about that. Perhaps things would have been different if the lad’s father, Lee Unwin had survived the test. If he had been Lancelot instead of James. Perhaps and perhaps, maybes never brought any good to anyone, so he tried not to think about it. But he was trying to make this year a memorable for Eggsy. They needed to have their own traditions.

He grinned as he thought about last night. That tradition was a keeper. He hadn’t been able to walk properly today. He could never look at a candy cane the same way again, but that tradition would stay.

“Hold your horses, I am coming.” Eggsy came downstairs dressed as he usually did when he wasn’t working. It was still stylish, but comfortable. He had abandoned the old, garishly bright clothes for the most part. But he was still Eggsy.

Egsy threw on his winter gear and kissed his boyfriend.

“Don’t be grumpy. Let’s go before we are actually late.” He grinned and stepped outside. 

There was a taxi waiting for them and Eggsy slid in with grace and Harry followed.

“I am not grumpy.” Harry muttered and his boyfriend laughed at him. “After last night, no one could be.” 

Harry blushed and Eggsy giggled at him before leaning his head on the older man’s shoulder. Harry loved it when Eggsy did it; to him it was always a sign of trust. He wrapped his arm around the younger man and pulled him closer. 

Soon they were as close to Trafalgar Square as they could get with car. They stepped out and Harry paid the fare. When the taxi had driven away, he took Eggsy’s hand in his. They walked to the square holding hands like any other couple in love.

“Did you know? That ever since the World War II, well since 1047 at least." Harry paused to think before he continued. "A Christmas tree has been given to the people of London from the People of Norway?” Harry finished. He liked history and he liked to know things. It made him a wonderful conversationalist.

Eggsy knew that his lover loved history. “I actually did. It has been given in gratitude for Britain’s support in the World War II.” He finished his lover’s thought process and it earned him a wide smile and a kiss.

“You never cease to surprise me.” He pecked Eggsy on the lips and they grinned at each other. 

“Well this was one of the few things we did together with mum, even after Dean entered the picture. Now it’s her's and Daisy’s thing.” Eggsy smiled. He might have felt a bit sad that she didn’t share this with him, but in the end, it didn’t matter, he had Harry. And it was what his mother had said as well. Why would he want to be there with her, when he had a handsome boyfriend to go to the square with?

The whole shebang had always signalled the countdown for Christmas for them. It wouldn't change now. So Eggsy smiled and cuddled his boyfriend.

“Look there.” Harry just pointed his hand forwards and Eggsy followed the line of sight. He gasped when he saw them. 

“Mum…” He whispered. 

“We agreed to meet here. It was one of the things that I knew mattered to you.” Harry whispered to Eggsy’s ear.

The younger man turned around and pulled his lover downwards by the lapels of his jacket. Eggsy stood on the tip of his toes and kissed Harry with everything he had. “I love you.” He told to his boyfriend.

“As I love you.” Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around his lover. Together they watched as the Mayor of Westminster with the Ambassador from Norway and the governing Mayor of Oslo lit the tree precisely at six in the evening.

The Salvation Army and St Martin-in-the-Fields choir sang carols. It was starting to feel a lot like Christmas.


	4. December the Fourth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy's on a mission, but is still thinking of Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost didn't have time to post this today, but I am happy that I still have more than an hour our current time.

He felt the insane laughter bubbling in his chest as he ran. Adrenaline was pumping in his veins and made him move just that much faster. Merlin yelled directions in his ear, ordering him to take left over here and a right over there. He warned him about enemies almost as fast he kept shooting the fuckers. It was exhilarating. 

In Eggsy’s book, days like these were awesome; dying is the day worth living for after all. Not that he would die, that is. No he had a boyfriend to go home to.

“Damn it, lad. You got the info, get the hell out of there Galahad!” Merlin yelled and Eggsy finally obeyed. He loved his job and he wanted to keep doing it. Plus there were only dead bodies left, he needed to be elsewhere when they were found.

A little later he was strolling down the streets like any other tourist in Paris. He had the time, Merlin had told him to keep low profile until the extraction team could get to his location. There had been delays of some sort, he didn’t care because the point was, he was stuck here for who knew how long. 

He was annoyed; he had a lovely date planned with Harry. He knew Harry would know where he was though, but that wasn't the point. Paris was beautiful, but he'd rather share it with Harry.

He fished his Kingsman issued phone out of his pocket and sent a quick text to the man. “I miss you.” He knew he was a romantic sap, but it was all for Harry.

His phone buzzed. “I miss you too. I hear you were a bit naughty during the mission. Just be careful or Santa won’t bring you anything.” Harry always had a way to make him feel better and he snorted as he read the text.

“Are you going to spank me if I misbehave again?” Eggsy was grinning to himself.

“You would love that, wouldn’t you?” He could see Harry’s smile as he read the man’s answer.

“Yes, I would. But since there’s nothing we can do about it now. I better get some shopping done.” Eggsy wanted to kiss and cuddle with Harry now. Since he couldn’t do it, he did the next best thing, retail therapy. And the city of love had the best shops. Eggsy made a note to himself to stop by some of the naughtiest ones.

He shook his head. If someone had told him a couple of years ago that he would love shopping in in Paris, he would have laughed his ass off. Now the boutiques were familiar to him like the back of his own hand. Oh how things change.

He smiled. It was the 4th of December and he was alone in the city of love. That kind of sucked, but at least he would be able to buy Harry his favourite chocolate.


	5. December the Fifth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flirting over the glasses.

A deep sigh vibrated through the hotel room as Eggsy gave another deep sigh. The bed was comfortable, quite like a piece of heaven down here on earth, but the sad thing was that he was alone in it. Of course he could have had company if he so desired. He wasn’t one for cheating on his boyfriend. Even on honeypot missions he knew that his lover was looking after him. Now, though, he was in Paris and his boyfriend in London and it sucked.

He had found the chocolates that Harry liked yesterday. Now he had nothing else to do and the mind numbing boredom was getting too much for him. He decided to stay in the hotel so his face couldn’t be recognised.

He hadn’t even bothered to put on clothes except his boxers and all he had done was to watch TV. He had his suit ready to jump into if the need arose. His stuff was packed and ready to go as well. But Merlin had told him it would at least be another day before he could go home.

His glasses informed him that he had a call from Harry making a wide smile spread on his face.

“’ello luv.” he drawled.

“Hello to you too love.” Harry grinned. It was good to hear Eggsy’s voice. He missed the man more than he wanted to admit even to himself. He knew that he didn't need to keep it a secret for everybody already knew. 

“How have you been?” he wanted to know. He was forever glad that he glasses allowed him to see Eggsy as if he was right in front of him, even if it was only a hologram.

“You know me, up and about.” Eggsy tried, but his lover laughed at him. Eggsy pouted. “Are you trying to tell me that I lie?”

“Love, you lie for a living, but I know you. And you forget that I see you as well, as you can see me.” Harry grinned. “Love those boxers by the way.”

“Well thank you. I think they are rather fetching.” Eggsy laughed and looked down on his Thor boxer.

“Well at least they aren’t wrong with that slogan.” Harry winked and Eggsy blushed. “You do have a mighty hammer.” Harry managed to choke out between his fits of laughter.

“Oh, you are so mean love. I think I’ll just eat the chocolates myself and leave you none.” Eggsy sniffed in mock hurt.

“Oh love, I am sorry, so sorry.” Harry managed to calm down a bit.

“Yeah, you bet you are.” Eggsy sniffed like a posh prick before starting to laugh which set Harry off again. 

“I hate being apart from you.” Eggsy said as they had calmed down a long while later.

“As I hate being apart from you, my dear.” Harry raised his hand as if to smooth it over his lover’s cheek. He dropped itas he realized that Eggsy wasn’t really there. 

“Tomorrow. The extraction team will be there tomorrow. Be ready to leave in a moments notice.” Harry informed him. 

“Yes, my king.” Eggsy giggle making Arthur roll his eyes.

“I love you.” Eggsy confessed.

“As I love you.” Harry smiled a warm smile.

They didn’t say goodbye. Goodbyes could be the last thing they ever said to each other. They would rather that their last words to each other were full of love.


	6. December the Sixth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy comes home from the mission.

'Home sweet home' Eggsy thought as he opened the door to their house, the lights were on, but no one seemed to be home. Or so he figured after he had called for Harry.

JB had greeted him on the door as per usual. But Harry was nowhere in the sight, well that is, until he reached the living room.

There his boyfriend was, sleeping in his favourite chair. His glasses askew on his head and his book had almost dropped to the floor. 

Eggsy fished his phone out of his pocket without making a sound and took a picture of his partner. Then he put it away and just stood there for a while taking in the sweet picture. A soft smile playing on his lips. Harry looked so adorable.

He walked in a while later and put his stuff on the floor. He walked to the sleeping man. He was a bit concerned that the man hadn’t stirred. He was a fucking spy after all. But he couldn't help feeling a little bit flattered that the man knew it was him. It seemed that even in his sleep he trusted Eggsy and knew his steps.

He kneeled beside the chair and softly put his hand on Harry’s arm. The man jerked awake suddenly alert, but calmed down when he saw Eggsy.

“Hey, you are home.” He mumbled with sleep-addled voice.

“Yeah, I just got back. Found you here sleeping and I just had to admire you for a while.” Eggsy smiled at Harry and with a gentle hand he ran his knuckles over the older man’s cheek.

“I must have fallen asleep at some point.” Harry smiled a bit more awake.

“Yeah, but your neck must be killing you.” Eggsy commented. Harry couldn’t deny that the lad was correct. Both his neck and back were protesting his sleeping position.

“It’s late, come to bed with me luv.” Eggsy tried to lure the man from his chair. And Harry did stand up, but he pulled the younger man in his arms and kissed him thoroughly.

“Welcome home darling.” Harry grinned.

“Glad to be home, specially after that welcome.” Eggsy laughed and hugged his man tight. “But I am exhausted and I need to sleep. Are you coming?” he asked.

“But what about the 6th of December tradition?” Harry pouted and Eggsy felt his resolve weakening. When Harry pouted there was nothing Eggsy wouldn’t give to him. Nothing he wouldn’t do for the man and Harry knew that. It was his not so secret weapon, but he only used it when the need was dire. He couldn’t risk overusing it.

“What the tradition of the 6th of December?” Eggsy gave a exasperated sigh, Harry and his traditions. Some had turned out to be brilliant, the candy cane one came to mind for one.

“Well to eat the chocolate the ever loving boyfriend brought from Paris, of course.” Harry gave Eggsy a look that told him that he was an idiot for not figuring it out himself. 

“How dense of me.” Eggsy pretended to be surprised. His boyfriend knew no bounds when it came to chocolate.

“Gimme.” Harry made grabby hands and it send Eggsy into a laughing fit. He couldn’t believe that the man who usually acted with such grace and poise he would actually act this way. So childish, but then again it was part of his charm.

“In the morning or it will ruin your sleep.” Eggsy promised and Harry’s faint "not fair" was heard as Eggsy walked to their bedroom.


	7. December the Seventh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finally gets some chocolate.

The next morning the lazy winter morning found the two men wrapped around each other. The sun smiled down on them. It caused the younger man to groan and pull the blanket over his head, he hated mornings.

“Come on Eggsy.” Harry’s voice was thick with sleep as well as amusement. It never stopped being funny to watch Eggsy wake up when there was no end of the world waiting.

“Five more minutes.” Eggsy’s voice was barely audible from under the blanket, but Harry knew him well.

“Come on my dear, you promised me chocolate.” Harry whined, though he would deny it. Gentlemen didn’t whine, ever.

The Eggsy shaped pile of blankets shook like the young man underneath was laughing. Come to think of it, Harry heard faint laughter coming from the man.

“Gentlemen don’t laugh to other’s desperation.” He admonished and received another bout of laughter as his answer.

It took quite a while for Eggsy to calm down, but in the end he managed to tone the laughter down to an occasional chuckle.

“Fine, fine.” He pretended to sigh. He liked to be dramatic from time ti time. He got up from the bed and Harry appreciated the sight. 

His lover was stark naked and completely at ease with his nakedness. The older man knew he himself was fit, but damn his lover was like a Greek god. He felt his cock stirring and he licked his lips.

“I hope that one is for me and not the chocolate.” Eggsy looked at Harry’s half hard cock.

“Oh, it is, though I would love to lick some chocolate from your body. Lick and nibble you from all over. You are delicious as you are, but chocolate would make you just that much sweeter. Harry was close to drooling and his young lover shook his head as he laughed.

“You have one hell of a sweet tooth.” Eggsy grinned as he gave the box to Harry. “And you act like a spoiled child when it’s about chocolate.”

“Do not.” Harry sounded horrified and Eggsy couldn’t keep the teasing inside, it had to come out.

“Do too.” He snickered.

“Do not.” Harry was distracted by the sweets so he didn’t pay any mind to what he said.

“A-ha!” Eggsy screamed startling Harry.

“Don’t do that my love.” Harry looked like he might cry. His religious moment with his chocolate was ruined and it was Eggsy’s fault.

“Sorry luv.” Eggsy gave the man a sweet and loving kiss.

“Will you find it in your heart to forgive me?” He asked.

“Well. One more kiss like that and I just might. And some breakfast would be nice.” Harry grinned.

“Let’s make that a new tradition. On the 7th of December I will make you a breakfast with your favourites, if I am not on a mission.” Eggsy gave his boyfriend another toe curling kiss and then left the man to his sweets as he pulled on Harry’s robe.


	8. December the Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy has a sixth sense when it comes to snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was watching Gilmore Girls one day and I had to do this scene with Harry and Eggsy.

It was in the middle of the night when Eggsy woke up from his sleep as if shocked. He took a deep breath and grinned. He got out of bed and after pulling on his slippers and robe he walked to the window and opened it. He took in another deep breath and his grin grew.

The air was cold and fresh and Eggsy was giddy with excitement. He left the window open and went to wake his lover.

“Harry, come on. Wake up.” He nudged the older man, but he didn’t react. “For fuck’s sake Harry wake up or we are going to be late.” He said louder and kissed the man.

Harry woke up confused. “The fuck luv? It’s mi'night.” He mumbled and tried to go back to sleep, but Eggsy didn’t let him do that.

“Get up, get dressed and hurry.” He told the older man.

“Eggsy. I love you, but if the world isn’t ending, I want to sleep. If you haven’t noticed, I am not as young as you are. I need my beauty sleep or I look like the fucking swamp monster in the morning.” Harry told him annoyed and too awake to go back to sleep now.

Eggsy gave him another kiss. “Please, do this for me. I will make it up to you later, I promise.”Eggsy gave Harry his patented puppy dog eyes and Harry sighed and got up. He never could resist those eyes.

They got dressed with haste. Eggsy was faster than Harry and told him to come to kitchen after he was ready. The young man skipped out of the room and Harry just shook his head. 

Eggsy was wonderful, but he was as amazed as always that there were so many crazy things people did for love. This wasn’t even the craziest thing… Harry shook his head, he wouldn’t go there now. He just needed to get dressed, in warm clothes, as his boyfriend told him to and go down to the kitchen. Just humour his soul mate and perhaps he would get some sleep.

“I’m here love. Can we get this, whatever it is, over with so I can go to sleep?” Harry yawned.

Eggsy pouted. He didn’t know Harry would be so grouchy during this time of the night. “Harry. I am sorry. It’s just…” Eggsy looked so sad that Harry felt guilty. He went to his lover and gathered him into his arms.

“I am sorry as well. I am not a morning person as you well know, but I stop whining now.” They shared a kiss and Eggsy smiled. The smile wasn’t as wide as it had been earlier. Harry swore that before they went to sleep after the thing, Eggsy would be laughing and smiling.

“Alright. What are we doing?” Harry asked smiling.

Eggsy blushed. “We are going out for a walk. It will be snowing soon.”

“It will? The weather report didn’t say anything about it.” Harry sounded perpelexed. 

“Trust me on this luv.” Eggsy kissed him and took the thermos from the table where it had waited for them to leave.

“What’s in that?” Harry asked when they stepped outside dressed in their winter gear.

“Hot chocolate.” Eggsy grinned and took Harry’s hand into his own.

They walked around without destination and as tired as he was, Harry loved it. Even if it didn’t snow tonight, the night wasn’t waisted, but the chocolate might. So far there hadn’t been even one snowflake.

“Tell me the story.” He broke the silence they had fallen into.

“Huh?” Eggsy didn’t know what the other man meant.

“The story behind this walk and the snow.” Harry enlightened his younger lover and kissed the man on the nose.

“Oh!” Eggsy laughed and his eyes were smiling as well and Harry counted that as a victory.

“Well, when I was a kind mum and dad always took me out for a walk when it snowed. Granted my memory is a bit fuzzy when I think about dad. But I remember that he had me sit on his shoulders as we walked through the streets in the evening. I always tried to catch the snowflakes with my tongue. After dad died, it was just me and mum doing the thing.” Eggsy smiled and Harry felt a twinge of guilt about Eggsy’s father.

If he had only seen the grenade… but before he could think about it further his lover continued the story.

“No matter how bad things got at home, mum and I always managed to sneak out during the night of the first snow. For a moment we were free, we were happy and no one could take it away from us. We bought hot chocolate from a café or brought it with us like we did today. We always just walked around as we drank our hot chocolates." Eggsy smiled wide. 

"It’s tradition, one of mine to share with you.” Eggsy's smile was warm again and his eyes were dancing and sparkling.

Harry kissed him just as the first snowflakes began to fall. It was magical. Eggsy grinned up at him as he opened the thermos and they shared the hot beverage, kissing every once in awhile.


	9. December the Ninth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy and Harry talk through texts.

It was the 9th of December and Eggsy woke up late. He and Harry had gone to sleep after they had gotten home from their late night walk. Harry had kissed him and he had felt his knees go weak. Eggsy found himself smiling at the mere thought of it.

Something had come over his lover last night during the walk. Because when they had gotten home, Harry had carried him to bed. And they had ended up making love to the wee hours of the morning. He had been sweet and caring, making sure that both of them were loving it.

They had fallen asleep on each other’s arms. Now Eggsy reached for his lover, but found only empty space that was already cold. He opened his eyes and saw that the bed looked like no one had slept on it, but there was a note on the pillow.

_The world needs saving again and my wizard needed my help.  
I love you my dear knight_.

Eggsy grinned at the note. Merlin would only call ‘Arthur’ in if it was dire. Eggsy wondered if he should go in as well and see if he could help, but the thought was fleeting. They would call if they needed him. The main thing deciding against going was that he was way too comfortable under the covers.

A while later he needed to get up to pee. After he had cleaned his hands and brushed his teeth he made up the bed on his side. His old marine side always kicked in at this point and you could bounce a coin off the bed, it was so neat. His old trainer would be proud.

He was yawning as he walked into the kitchen JB on his heels. The pug was barking for food. Eggsy gave it to him before making coffee. He loved tea, but he needed coffee during the morning or he would not wake up all day long. He’d just walk around like a zombie pretending to be human and faking that he could do things. Usually it sucked so he made coffee and found something to eat. He didn’t want anything so he just nibbled on apple as he waited for the coffee to brew.

He felt a bit more awake and saw another little note on the fridge.

_My dear knight  
_ _I love you._  
ps. remember to pick up Daisy from the day-care at 14.00.

Eggsy smiled at his lover’s antics. He was sometimes so bloody cheesy, but he couldn’t deny that it was the best cheese around. And Eggsy loved every moment of it.

He took his mug to the living room and let his mind wonder. He had hours before he had to pick up Daisy. He sent a text to his boyfriend.

_You are impossible.  
I love you so much._

It was sweet and to the point as always. He sipped his coffee and scratched JB behind the ears as the little pug demanded attention. Eggsy’s phone buzzed again.

_I am impossible, yes,_  
and yet you are still with me.   
Sometimes I wonder why.

Eggsy frowned. Had something happened to make Harry doubt himself, doubt them?

_I am with you because I love you.  
You are mine as I am yours_.

He didn’t know what to think. He hoped that Harry would either text him soon or call.

_You are so good to me._

It was short and not completely what Eggsy hoped for, but for now it was enough. The he realized. It was getting closer to the time of the year when Harry’s thoughts always ventured to the past. To Eggsy’s father and to his guilt over the death of Lee.

_Dad did what he did because he wanted to._   
_His sacrifice saved not only your life, but mine as well._   
_I got you and I couldn’t be happier with my life,_   
_So please don’t blame yourself._   
_Remember him with fondness and honour his death_   
_By being happy._

It was a long text, but it seemed that Harry needed to hear it. True, it would have been better to say it to his face, but this would have to do for now. Then his phone buzzed.

_I love you so much.  
Thank you_.

Eggsy knew he had hit the nail on the head. Harry had doubted his past decisions again and Eggsy could understand that. He just hoped that his man wasn’t so hard on himself.

_I love you as well._

They had been saying those three words over and over again during this morning, but it was what they needed. And a lad likes to hear the words sometimes.


	10. December the Tenth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family feels.

Harry came home after a long day at the office. Who knew politics and paper pushing could be so fucking exhausting? 

He closed the front door after himself, put the keys on the table and hang his jacket. He could admit being surprised when he didn’t see JB greeting him with a happy bark. Instead he heard Eggsy’s laughter from the kitchen. A girlish squeal that had to be Daisy, the little princess, followed his laughter.

He was thankful that the morons of the world, the villains, were laying low at the moment. For once they could all enjoy the December in peace. Harry sighed, hoping that he hadn't just jinxed it. 

It was his and Eggsy’s first one together and he wanted to have the younger man by his side as often as possible. Being Arthur, he could arrange that, but there was alway the possibility of a disaster.

Yesterday he had been at the office late into the night catching up with the paperwork. He had also attended meetings that had bored him to tears. When he had gotten home, Daisy had already been asleep. Eggsy had fallen asleep on the couch, his book on the floor where it had fallen. He had woken up when Harry had come home, they had shared a kiss and gone to bed. Harry had been gone before the siblings had woken up. 

He was glad that Daisy was still here, for he loved the little princess to bits. He put away the rest of his things, including his gun to the safe. It was something he and Eggsy had agreed on, when their little princess was here, their guns would be in the safe. There were many safes all around he house.

He followed the laughter and stopped in the doorway to watch the siblings' antics. He saw Eggsy wearing a pink and fluffy tiara and a lot of golden glitter. Harry snapped a picture of it, swearing to make it the screensaver of his computer. His little fairy, Harry snickered in his mind.

He couldn’t keep it in anymore and his laughter came bubbling out. He laughed so hard that he cried. It alerted Eggsy and Daisy to his presence. 

“Uncle Harry!” Daisy screamed and ran to him. He picked her up and admired the fact that her clothes were almost clean. And it was his boyfriend that was wearing the glitter.

“Hello princess.” Harry kissed her cheek and hugged her tight. “What have you been up to?” He asked. 

“We made Christmas decoratuns…” she stated. 

“Decorations luv.” Eggsy corrected her. And she nodded serious.

“Decoratuns. And I will get to put them on the tree.” She smiled wide and Harry smiled with her. Her enjoyment of such simple things was heart warming.

“That’s marvellous princess. But tell me, why is your brother wearing your tiara?” Harry’s lips twitched as he took in the sight his lover made. Daisy started laughing and couldn’t say a word.

“She deemed that I wasn’t festive enough, so she decided to give me her tiara.” Eggsy smiled warmly at his boyfriend and his sister.

“And here I thought that your current state of being was a statement. Honey, you came out a long time ago.” Harry chuckled as Eggsy stuck his tongue out at him. They were both grateful that Daisy didn’t see it.

“You are hilarious luv.” Eggsy ground out pretending to be mad. “And for that you can put the decorations to the tree with Daisy while I go and clean myself.”

“Alright, alright, but what happened with the glitter?” Harry was curious now.

“I am in touch with my feminine side." Eggsy snarked. Harry gave him 'the look' so he continued.

"I am clumsy.” Eggsy shrugged with a grin and started cleaning. Harry put Daisy down. Together they gathered the decorations and went to the living room where the tree was. And Harry forgot how tired he had been. He had a family now and he couldn’t be happier.

“Luv, I hope you don’t mind that Daisy will be with us for another night?” Eggsy popped in on his way upstairs to shower.

“Of course I don’t mind.” Harry smiled and ruffled Daisy’s hair earning himself a glare that made him want to laugh. It was so much like Eggsy's that it made him snicker.

Later that evening Harry sat on the sofa while Daisy and Eggsy sat beside him. Each of them resting their heads on Harry’s chest. Daisy was close to being asleep and Eggsy listened to the strong heartbeat of his lover. It felt like home, he was safe here.

“I love you.” He whispered and felt Harry kiss his head.

“As I love you.” The older man whispered and let the silence wash over them. He had never been happier.


	11. December the Eleventh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good morning in the Hartwin household.

The next day Harry didn’t have to go the office and he and Eggsy enjoyed their lie in. Or they would have unless there hadn’t been a little princess demanding their attention. 

She'd gotten out of her bed and her room only to sneak in their bedroom. She then proceeded to climb the bed and fell on his brother who woke up with a start. After he realized that there was not threat, he relaxed. He was glad that there weren't any guns lying around.

“’Ello princess.” Eggsy mumbled and wondered how Harry could sleep through that? And then he got an evil idea that he shared with his sister. She giggled and got up to fall on Harry as well. Eggsy would be there to make sure that Harry wouldn’t overreact.

He gave a nod to his sister and she jumped landing on Harry, who just gave a grunt and tickled the little jumper. Eggsy felt disappointed. He should have known that Harry would be awake and just be pretending to sleep. Daisy wasn’t disappointed at all. She had the complete attention of her two father figures after all. 

“Good morning princess.” Harry kissed her on the nose and laughed as she wrinkled her nose in a cute way. Then he turned to Eggsy and smiled his special smile to his younger boyfriend. It made Eggsy’s insides melt. He loved the man so much.

“Good morning to you as well my fair prince.” Harry leaned closer and gave Eggsy a kiss. The muffled ‘eeeeew’ made the men chuckle. Daisy was at the phase where kissing was another person was just disgusting. 

“Morning luv.” Eggsy smiled back at his man and gave another peck to him. He the turned to Daisy, “Don’t you ‘eeew’ me young lady. Or the tickle monster will get you.” Daisy shrieked with laughter and got out of the bed. 

Eggsy made a half-hearted attempt to catch her, but he faked being weak. “Ah, tickle monster is defeated.” And he made a believable faint that had Harry in stitches. 

After he got himself under control he told the siblings that it was time for breakfast. 

“Pancakes!” Daisy screamed and aimed her pleading eyes at Harry and Eggsy joined her. “Yes, Harry pancakes.”

Harry swallowed hard. He couldn’t resist either of them when they aimed that lethal combination of begging eyes and a pout at him. Together they were completely unstoppable. Harry knew that the battle was lost before it could even begin.

“Yes, let’s eat pancakes.” Harry smiled and grinned when he heard two whoops of joy. 

When they got to the kitchen he put on the apron and got to work. Eggsy tried his best to distract him with kisses and then sauntered off to play with Daisy. He came back to steal a couple of kisses more from Harry while he cooked.

All in all it was an enjoyable morning. They ate their breakfast and decided to go out for a bit and play in the snow. The day just flew by and soon it was time for Daisy to go home. 

Michelle came to pick her up. Daisy didn’t want to leave her brother and favourite uncle. But in the end she went with her mother after making the men promise to visit her as soon as possible.


	12. December the Twelth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama with the gifts.

“What are you doing?” Harry asked horrified. He saw Eggsy standing in line to get the gifts, they had just bought, wrapped.

“Uhm, huh?” his young lover was as eloquent as ever.

“I asked what an earth are you doing?” Harry looked so shocked that Eggsy gave a snort of laughter.

“I. Am. Getting. The. Gifts. Wrapped.” Eggsy spoke so slow that an idiot would understand him. Just in case his boyfriend had a head trauma or something. He thought it had been obvious.

“No, no, no, no.” Harry told him and grabbed his arm. He was being gentle but also determined. No strangers would be wrapping their gifts.

“Harry, what the…?” Eggsy asked, confused as let himself be led to the car they had waiting.

“Let someone else wrap gifts.” Harry mumbled to himself, not paying any attention to Eggsy's words. As confused as he was, Eggsy was starting to see the hilarious points in his lover's behaviour.

“So let me get this straight. You got me out of the line and he store because I was letting someone else wrap the gifts we bought?” Eggsy couldn’t help chuckling. It was ridiculous.

“Yes! That’s it. Because why would you let someone else wrap the gifts if you could do it yourself? It’s just shows the receiver that you have been thinking them as you wrapped the gift.” Harry was passionate about this. Eggsy hadn’t realized that it meant so much to him.

“I am sorry, luv. But the thing is that I can’t wrap gifts to save my life, so of course I thought that I would let someone else do it for me.” Eggsy took Harry’s hand in his.

“Oh. I am sorry too. It’s just…” he sighed and looked down.

“Harry?” Eggsy wanted to know why his boyfriend was so emotional all of a sudden.

“It’s one of the things my mother taught me. When Christmas came around, we always spent a night wrapping gifts, together. We would listen to Christmas carols from tape and eat Christmas cookies. And now that she is gone…” Harry didn’t want to cry, but a couple of tears escaped. 

Eggsy wiped them away and kissed his lids one after the other. “That’s wonderful Harry.” Eggsy smiled and it made Harry smile a little too. 

“Will you teach me?” Eggsy asked and bit his lip. Harry’s eyes darkened and he leaned closer. He stole a kiss from his boyfriend and bit his lower lip gently as he drew away.

“Yes. I will teach you. I think hands on is the best way to learn. We should start with that, you getting naked and me teaching you some basic knots.” Harry was leering at his boyfriend and Eggsy swallowed.

“Well that escalated quickly." Eggsy murmured as they got into the car. 

"Hit the pedal to the metal.” He told the driver and Harry chortled beside him. He did know his lover extremely well after all.


	13. December the Thirteenth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some action happens.

There was one thing Eggsy knew for certain as he dodged another spray of bullets. They had been betrayed.

The morning had started as was usual these days. Harry had gone to to the office. Eggsy would laze around the house even though he needed to get training and work out time in. 

He'd decided that he would go to the HQ and spar with some of the other knights. All had gone well, he had tried kicking Bors’ arse, but it hadn’t gone as planned, he'd his own arse handed to him. It was a good try though and one of these days he would be victorious.

He'd showered and had lunch with Harry afterwards. Then the emergency had hit. Lancelot and he were the only agents available. The mission was: stop a madman from poisoning the population of London. Simple enough.

They had had an inside man. He had helped them get to the source of the poison that Roxy had taken care off it is her usual manner. She was quick and efficient. And that was the moment right there, when everything went tits up. 

They had found themselves being locked up in the room and the inside man was cackling with glee. “Boss is going to be so proud that I have captured you.”

He and Roxy had wondered how the boss could be happy with his plans spoiled? They were nothing to him. In that moment they knew that if they didn’t get out, they would die. 

The door was sturdy. And locked, yes, but it wasn't very good lock so Eggsy picked it. That is how they, Galahad and Lancelot, had started their race for freedom.

They were running side-by-side, killing everyone on their way. But they were tiring and the minions just kept coming from somewhere. They had used up their own ammo a while ago, now they made do with what they could. 

It was hard work, but they managed to plough the road to freedom. Neither had never been so glad to see the Kingsman cab waiting for them as they were right at that moment. They got in and the driver showed why he was chosen for the job. They sped away as fast as the car could go, but neither agent relaxed just yet.

“Report!” They could hear Merlin yelling into their earpieces.

“In Kingsman cab, bruised… and bleeding a bit.” Eggsy commented.

“We’re both fine.” Roxy started. “I fucking hate it when people betray us.” She added viciously.

“I’ve already sent a team to take care of the rest of the minions and do a bit of clean up.” Merlin informed them, glad that the youngsters were as safe as they could be for now. Harry would have killed him if something had happened to Eggsy.

“Lancelot, Galahad. Good job on foiling the plans of the moron.” Merlin ended the call and the knights in question grinned at each other.

After a while they got to the Savile Row and took the lift to the secret subway and then they were off to the HQ. When they got there, Harry was waiting for them with Merlin.

“Eggsy.”

“Harry.”

No other words were needed, but the kiss made Roxy smile shyly and Merlin could feel a blush rising to his cheeks.


	14. December the Fourteenth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy doesn't like to be wasteful and has brilliant idea.

“Gentlemen aren’t wasteful.” Eggsy commented and swallowed hard. Harry was going through his own closet and throwing away perfectly good clothes.

Harry froze in his actions and after a short while turned to his boyfriend. Eggsy had an odd look on his face and Harry wondered what was wrong.

“Pardon?”

“I said that gentlemen are not wasteful.” Eggsy repeated himself. Harry just stared at him in confusion and Eggsy gave a deep sigh.

“That garbage pile. Are you throwing them all out?” Eggsy seemed agitated and Harry couldn’t figure out why.

“Well yes. They are old and worn and out of style.” Harry told him.

“Well, now that’s just waste of good clothes.” Eggsy commented. 

“What are you talking about?” Harry sighed; he wanted to know what was eating at his boyfriend. Sometimes it was obvious that they had grown up in different worlds.

“You know, there are these places that take old and worn clothes. As long as they are in good condition and your clothes are always immaculate. Why throw perfectly good stuff away when you could take it to shelters and such?” Eggsy said and shrugged his shoulders as if the matter wasn’t a big deal while it was obvious that it was.

Harry paused again in his actions. He hadn’t even thought of that. He was still in his thoughts when Eggsy continued voicing his thoughts.

“Of course those bespoke suits of yours aren’t a good thing for those places. So they will have to be thrown away unless you can recycle them in some other way.”

Harry went to his boyfriend who was sitting on the plush chair in his dressing room. He lifted his head up and gave him a toe curling kiss. “You are brilliant.” 

“I am?” Eggsy asked.

"Yes, you are." Harry smiled and kissed Eggsy on the nose before getting back to work. 

"Make yourself useful darling and start folding them." Harry grinned and Eggsy smiled.

Later that evening they visited some of the shelters that Eggsy knew and gave them a box or two of clothes. They wished everyone a merry Christmas.


	15. December the Fifteenth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are just so precious.

Harry was putting on the finishing touches of his outfit for the evening. He wore a bespoke suit, oxfords and his glasses. Around a dozen concealed weapons were already on his person, but one thing was missing.

He opened the box with great care and took the tie out of it. It was fine peace of craftsmanship, the highest quality of silk and handmade. It had a lovely red colour to it and Harry felt that it would compliment with his complexion as well as Eggsy’s. He smiled as he looked at is reflection.

His hand hovered a little over the left pocket of his trousers. He was excited and a little bit nervous about this dinner.

In his dressing room Eggsy was getting ready. At first he had felt a bit ridiculous, he had a fucking dressing room just for his clothes and such. Now he was used to it and if he was honest, he liked it a lot. It gave him the peace when he needed it. Now he was looking at his reflection in the mirror and he saw a handsome looking fellow in it. He wore a bespoke suit as well, oxfords and his glasses. And he was armed quite well. The only things that were missing were the tie and the suit jacket.

He took out the tie that Harry had gifted him earlier that day and made a quick work on it. He had learned quite a bit about tailoring while working in Kingsman secret service. It was their cover after all. He couldn’t make a suit or anything like that, but he did recognize a handcrafted item when he saw one. And the tie he was wearing was definitely handmade. He had a strong suspicion that it was made his boyfriend.

It had been quite a surprise to know that the man was actually a tailor, he just worked rarely. He and the other tailors had taught Eggsy a thing or two about the craft.

He shook himself out of his thoughts and finished getting ready. He met with Harry in their bedroom and he took his boyfriend in. Harry looked handsome like he always did. The patch of white hair around the area he was hot just made him hotter in Eggsy’s opinion. It must have shown on his face because Harry laughed low and told him to wait until after the dinner.

“Spoilsport.” Eggsy blew a raspberry at him.

“Oh, let’s just get going you moron.” Harry slapped Eggsy’s ass on his way past him and Eggsy pretended to be shocked.

“Is that something gentlemen do?” He asked, mock outraged.

“It most certainly is, but usually it’s done with less clothing.” Harry winked at him and held out Eggsy’s coat. He helped Eggsy put it on and stole a small kiss from his sweet lips.

The taxi drive to the restaurant was short and Eggsy spent it leaning on his boyfriend’s shoulder. They gazed at each other like the other was hung from the moon. The driver took small glances at them and felt his own heart skip a beat when he saw the pair. He decided that after his shift, he would go home and tell his wife just how much she meant for him. Perhaps give her a little flower or something. 

The pair on the backseat didn’t notice the driver sneaking peeks at them. They didn’t know of his plans, but if they had they would definitely approve.

The dinner was lovely, but Harry turned out to be more nervous than excited at this point. And while he might have been able to hide his feelings from strangers, he couldn’t keep them from his lover.

“Harry? What’s going on? You are antsy. You are never antsy.” It sacred Eggsy. More than he was willing to admit. He was not used to Harry behaving this way.

“I am sorry Love. I am a bit… nervous.” Harry admitted.

“Why?” Eggsy took his hand into his and their fingers entwined.

“Well…” Harry started, but paused. He knew it was now or never, so he gently removed his hand from Eggsy’s and got up. He took the thing out of his pocket. It turned out to be a jewelry box, from his pocket and kneeled in front of Eggsy. At this point some of the people in the restaurant had taken notice. They were waiting in silence for what was about to happen.

“Eggsy, love. When we met for the first time, outside of that police station, I didn’t know what to think of you. You were something else and I was captivated from the start. You took every challenge life threw at you in stride and made something good out of it. You have made me a better man and I am overwhelmed by the love I feel for you, everyday. I love you with everything that I am. Will you do me the honour and marry me?” Harry opened the box at the end of his monologue which might not have been the most eloquent. But it came from his heart. 

Eggsy gasped. The ring was simple by most standards. It had no precious rocks on it, but it was beautiful in ways that Eggsy couldn’t describe.

“Yes, Harry. I will marry you.” He felt like his face could split from smiling so wide. Harry’s smile was just as wide and blinding. After Harry put the ring on Eggsy’s ring finger, he stood up to draw Eggsy to him. They shared their first kiss as fiancées, the whole restaurant burst into applause. The pair just grinned at each other and shared another kiss.

It was the 15th of December and all was well in their little kingdom.


	16. December the Sixteenth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after the proposal.

Eggsy had lunch the next day with his mum. Michelle was grinning like the Cheshire cat at him right from the start. It made him suspect that she had known about the proposal for a while. And she had kept it from him! He was glad that she had, but she wasn’t known for keeping something this big a secret.

“Eggsy, babe!” She hugged him tight before sitting down with him. 

“Mum, I need air.” Was all that he said, but it was a bit contradictory since he pulled her to him just as tight. He was not afraid to show the world that he loved his mum.

Eggsy helped her to sit down, holding out her chair and all that.

“So, show me the ring!” She was nearly bouncing on her seat as she waited for Eggsy to sit down on his seat. Eggsy laughed and it was a happy sound. Not a sound that Michelle had heard a lot of during his teen years. 

Eggsy let her take a look at the ring on his left finger and she gasped. It was a simple design, but so beautiful. It was so Eggsy that Michelle was almost brought to tears.

“Oh, Eggsy, babe.” She sniffed and smiled and Eggsy smiled back and if his eyes were a bit teary, he wouldn’t admit to it.

“Hey, don’t cry mum.” Eggsy took her hand in his and squeezed reassuringly. 

She squeezed back. “I am just so happy that you have found happiness with him.” She sniffed a little before she continued.

“ I know that he still feels guilty about Lee, but I don’t think it weighs too much on his conscience anymore. You have helped him to get over it. You have made him just as happy as he has made you. So that is why I gave him my blessing when he came to see me the yesterday. He told me of his plans and I think it's wonderful that you two are together.” Michelle'a grin was wide after her speech and Eggsy was close to crying.

“Oh, mum.” He whispered and his voice shook. So she grabbed his hand again and gave another little supporting squeeze. He smiled at her.

“I love him so much mum.” He told her and she smiled.

“I know. And he loves you.” Michelle smiled then her face grew serious. “That said. Son, if you ever dare to break that man’s heart, I will make sure you will regret it.”

Eggsy nodded. “Mum, I have no intention of breaking his heart. I have no intention of ever hurt him. And that being said, I can’t believe I just got the shovel talk from my on mother!”

“Well to be fair, I gave one to him as well. Again. I gave the first one when you two started dating.” Michelle laughed and Eggsy just shook his head. His mum was one of a kind and he would not have her any other way.

Meanwhile Harry was at the office working. He kept glancing at the ring Eggsy had gotten for him the same morning. According to him it was only fair that they both wore rings. And they had found the perfect one, it was similar to Eggsy’s, but not quite. It was bit more ‘Harry’ than the other ring, which screamed ‘Eggsy’.

He was smiling like a lunatic and it never wavered, not even during the most boring meetings. In the afternoon Merlin waltzed inside his office after knocking. 

“It seems that congratulations are in order.” Merlin spoke his mind without small talk. 

“Yes, Thank you.” Harry smiled wider and Merlin couldn’t help himself, he smiled as well. It was good to see Arthur happy, but he was happier than it was his old friend Harry that was happy. The man deserved it after all he had been through. What they both had been through.

“Good, don’t break his hear ever, do not hurt him or you will have me to answer to.” Merlin growled making Harry stare at him in surprise. He had known that Merlin had grown close to both, Galahad and Lancelot, during the V-Day. Saving the world together could do that to anyone. 

“Protective much?” Harry asked with a tone of surprise.

“Yes I am. I am extremely protective of them as well as you. So Eggsy will be getting his version of this when I next see the lad alone.” Merlin grinned like a shark and Harry decided to warn his fiancée about it. Fiancée, he loved using that word.

His mother would love the fact that the two of them would tie the knot sometime soon. She had been harassing him to get married for decades now. Now he finally had found his other half, she would be thrilled.

“I see that you mind is miles away so I am going to leave you to your thoughts Arthur.” Merlin grinned. 

“Oh, do shut up.” Harry mock snarled at the other man who just laughed as he walked out of the door.


	17. December the Seventeenth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More traditions.

The next night the couple were snuggled on the couch when Harry suddenly sat up straight. It caused Eggsy's head fall into awkward position in the process.

“What the hell Harry?” Eggsy asked voice thick. He had been so close to falling asleep and now he was forced back to reality.

“We have forgotten Christmas cards.” Harry told him. His face was so shocked that Eggsy wanted to laugh. 

“Uhm, you send cards during the Christmas?” Eggsy asked. They had never done that. Well he didn’t remember if they did when his father had been alive, but definitely not afterwards. 

“Yes, I do.” Harry told him.

“Let me guess, it is tradition?” Eggsy asked and smiled. He had gotten used to most of Harry’s traditions by now.

“Yes it is and I am awfully late. People will be expecting cards and I don’t what to do. “ Harry told him.

Eggsy didn’t see what the proble was. “If we manage to write them all tomorrow and send them as well, they should be with the receiver in couple of days. Definitely before Christmas.” 

“Hundred, Eggsy, one hundred cards.” Harry told him, but was breathing a little easier now that Eggsy had offered him a kind of solution.

“Fuck me. Hundred?” Eggsy was flabbergasted.

“Indeed.” Harry’s lips twitched.

“Why so many?” Eggsy wanted to know.  
“Friends and family, some acquaintances.” Harry told him and snickered a bit when he saw his fiancées face.

“Well that’s a shitload of people. We better get cracking then. You do have the cards then?” Eggsy asked. He couldn't quite believe that Harry sent that many cards every fucking Christmas.

“I do have the cards and the stamps as well.” Harry smiled and Eggsy laughed. 

“You are like a boy scout, always prepared.”

Harry chose the mature way to react to the comment and stuck his tongue out at the younger man. And quipped "You didn't complain about it last night." It made the younger man laugh harder.

They moved to the kitchen and Harry picked up the cards and stamps on the way. He had the addresses printed on stickers so they wouldn't have to write them on the envelopes.

“I write and you put them in the envelopes and stick the addresses and stamps on them?” Harry knew that Eggsy would help him write as well if he asked. The receivers would wonder though, if his handwriting changed that much.

They worked in silence for a while. Harry writing and Eggsy putting the cards in envelopes. He put the stamps and addresses on the envelopes as he was asked to do. It all felt ridiculous to him, but it was important to Harry. 

“Fuck me!” Eggsy suddenly exclaimed.

“Oh, I intend to darling, but I think I might be a bit tired this evening.” Harry absently commented and Eggsy rolled his eyes at him.

“No, not that. Well yes, but later. Why do you send a card to the bloody queen of England?” Eggsy just stared at the address. His mouth was hanging open and his eyes big in shock.

“Well, she is my godmother after all.” Harry just shrugged and went back to writing.

“Alright. I need to know about these things Harry, especially now that we are engaged. Is there more surprises like this?” Eggsy wanted to know.

JB startled from his sleep on the couch and barked annoyed when he heard his master’s yell of “WHAT?”


	18. December the Eighteenth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy goes on a mission, but it is a quick one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heed the tags people.

Eggsy was starting to think that Harry had something to do with this. He only had easy missions, well mostly and they always took place in England, close to London. He could always come home for the night.

He was on a honey pot mission and happy to get out of the house. He had learned to hate Christmas cards with passion. He had been quite happy to leave Harry on it when Merlin called that they needed to get the info from the mark, post haste. He had thought why the fuck not, it was Friday night after all and he missed going clubbing. 

They had talked about honey pots with Harry and both had agreed that they were jealous and possessive. Both had also agreed that the job needed to be done and they'd use any means necessary. As long as they always came home to each other.

Eggsy loved Harry to pieces. He would not have said ‘yes’ otherwise, but sometimes the age gap felt enormous. This Christmas had proven that, but it also had proven that they could work around the problems. 

He sipped his drink and made a mental note. He needed to ask Roxy if she would go clubbing with him. Harry wouldn’t mind, the man had said so himself.

“Galahad. Your mark just entered.” Eggsy heard Merlin’s pleasant Scottish accent snap him from his thoughts. If he wasn't with Harry, Eggsy would definitely try the Scot.

“Gotcha.” Eggsy whispered and pretended to sip his drink. 

He made his way to the mark after mingling with others. He started a conversation with her when he reached her. He charmed her like it was something he did every night. he made it seem effortless in the way only Harry had managed before him. And Merlin had to admire they way Galahad had wrapped her around his finger. Merlin knew that Harry would just grin at him and say ''bloody well done' if he ever compared him and Eggsy.

Later, close to midnight, Eggsy was in the Kingsman taxi going home. He felt dirty even though he had done nothing except eat her out. When she had excused herself to go to the loo, he made quick work on her tablet and copied the information. He was done before she got back in.

She had apologised that after the intense orgasm he had given her, she was feeling tired. And not up for anything else. Eggsy had wanted to let his relief show, but managed to keep him composure. He just smiled at her, took her hands in his and kissed her forehead. “No worries, sugar. You call the shots.”

They had talked a little until she had fell asleep and Eggsy let himself out after pulling the blanket on her. He was glad to be out and the first thing he did was to find some mouthwash. Women were fine and he had bedded quite a few, but they were not what he wanted now. They were not Harry.

Eggsy was out of the taxi almost as soon as it had stopped and power walked to the front door. He couldn’t even open it before Harry had thrown it open and stood there with open arms. Eggsy fell into his arms not caring that it was a moment out of a chick flick. He just snuggled as close as he humanly could. It was like he was trying to bury himself in Harry’s embrace.

“Rough night?” Harry asked smiling and kissed him on the crown of his head.

“Naah. It was fine.” Eggsy mumbled into Harry’s chest.

“Come on, love.” Harry pulled the younger man into the kitchen after him made him sit at the table. There were no Christmas cards in sight and Eggsy was ridiculously happy about that small fact. 

He watched as his fiancée busied himself around the kitchen. Harry made him a slight snack, complete with tea. It was perfect.

“I love you Harry.”


	19. December the Nineteenth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy has a flashback, but he has Harry, so things should be fine. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once more, heed the tags.

Eggsy could feel all his muscles tense as he saw the man. Suddenly it wasn't a man enymore, but the woman hell bent on killing him. He froze in place.

He could not even call to Harry to warn him, his face muscles weren’t working. He could not get a sound out of his mouth. Not even the smallest one.

Harry had walked onwards a few steps before he realized that Eggsy wasn’t beside him anymore. He turned to ask where the man had gone., but what he saw made him worry. 

He saw that Eggsy was frozen in a place and was staring in the distance. Then quick as lightning the man jumped into action. His head turning from side to side as he took in the place and assessing if there were more threats around. When he saw no more threats, his gaze zeroed on his target. His hand reaching behind his back to get his gun. He crouched down like he was just about to jump upon his prey at any given moment.

Harry recognized the signs. Something or someone had triggered Eggsy’s memories about a mission. And the lad was ready to fight. It could turn out to be disastrous. It would turn to be disastrous if Harry didn't figure out something. So Harry took in the scene making a note of every minute detail. He did follow Eggsy's gaze and gasped when he saw the trigger.

The man was nothing out of ordinary. But his legs, they were missing and he had metallic prosthetics instead. Quite like Gazelle's had been. Harry understood, Eggsy was back at Valentine's stronghold, ready to fight to the death. 

He stepped closer to his fiancée and in front of him so that the man couldn’t see this intended target anymore. Then started talking to him his voice calm and comforting. All the while hoping that the man with the metallic legs would go away.

It took a while, but he noticed that the younger man was starting to come around. His posture wasn’t quite as aggressive as it had been. He straightened up from his crouch and his hand released the gun back into it’s holder. The immediate danger was over, but the situation was still volatile if the man had remained there.

Harry stepped beside his partner. He took his fiancée’s hand into his and entwined their fingers.

“I am here. Focus on me love.” He murmured and was finally rewarded for his actions when Eggsy looked at him and smiled sadly. His entire being screamed sadness and shock and guilt. He realized that he had almost killed an innocent man.

“I think I might need more therapy.” Was all he said and Harry pulled him into a hug, relieved when the other man relaxed against him.

He kissed the crown of his head and murmured words of comfort.

“Most of the agents go more or less every week to see our psychiatrist. It doesn't matter whether they've had missions that went bad lately or not. I go twice a week since V-day.” Harry told him and Eggsy sighed. 

He hadn’t thought he was one of those people, he had always managed just fine on his own. But in the end, he knew he was no different than the other agents, he started to see that now. 

He finally understood that he didn’t need to prove anything to anyone. Not even to himself. He had done that when he saved to world from Valentine. Now he was suffering from PTSD because of that megalomaniac and his muscle, Gazelle. He needed to get some professional help and there was no shame in that. It made it easier to breathe.

“It was because of those metallic legs.” Eggsy told Harry. “It brought back the last fight I had with that woman. I had watched you die only couple of hours earlier. I had killed shitloads of people by that time and given the order to Merlin to have him explode their heads. I was running purely on adrenaline by the time I reached the party room." Eggsy was gasping for breath. Harry just held him and ket his hand draw circles on his back. 

"And yet, you managed to save me from what I thought was beyond the grave. I was saved by the blade in our oxfords.” Eggsy finished his tale. He needed to get this out even if it was a hushed conversation in the middle of a mall. Harry let him because he understood.

They stayed in place for couple of more minutes until Eggsy felt well enough to continue. They had gained a few long looks, but they didn't care.

“We can do this later. We do not have to do this now.” Harry told him and Eggsy noticed that he was still a bit worried.

So he put on his brightest smile and was surprised to learn that the smile was sincere. “No we can’t, we talked about it. No come on.” He pulled Harry in a kiss. “I am fine.”


	20. December the Twentieth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie night, Hartwin style.

Ever since Eggsy moved in to live with Harry the living room had become one of the places where the pair spent a lot of time. They loved to watch movies together and cuddle.

Sometimes they would watch romantic comedies or old classics. None of them got this kind of reaction from Eggsy. The young man was hiding his face into Harry side. The older man was torn between comforting his fiancée and laughing at the movie.

It was their horror movie night which happened once a month. This one was scaring Eggsy a lot more than all the others had, combined.

“Hey love, are you alright?” Harry asked.

“No! This movie is terrifying. I mean yeah, we have seen a lot of shit in our field of work, but this is something else. This is care bear level of terrifying and I want it to end.” Eggsy looked Harry in the eye before trying to hide again.

“It’s almost over and after this, we are never watching Saw again, alright?” Harry comforted his distraught lover. 

“Okay. Just let me hide.” Eggsy mumbled and buried himself deeper into the safety of Harry’s arms.

Harry had known Eggsy to be many things, but he had never thought that he would be scared of this kind of movie. Then again the man was terrified of care bears and butterflies. Harry found it hilarious on so many levels, but he kept it secret. It was almost as hilarious as the movie was. And that kind of made him question his own sanity.

“Alright love. It ended. You pick the next movie.” Harry nudged his boyfriend.

“Oh, okay.” Eggsy seemed relieved that the movie was over and done with. 

“I have chosen a well and truly hilarious movie. The Haunting!” Eggsy grinned wide as he presented the movie to Harry. 

He put it on and practically skipped back to the couch. He leaned against Harry who wrapped his arms around him.

“Let the fun begin.” Eggsy giggled as he pushed the play button on the remote. Harry found Eggsy’s change of behaviour funny, but decided that he should not laugh out loud. So he settled for a wide smile and gave the movie his attention.

And Eggsy had been right. The movie was hilarious. And the movies had achieved the one thing Harry had wanted. Eggsy had relaxed. The younger man had been on edge after the flashback he had experienced the night before.


	21. December the twentyfirst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas party Kingsman style.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for my tardiness. This is yesterday's story. I will post another later today. So you will get a double fluff today.

“Whose idea was it to make the party a masquerade ball?” Eggsy asked as he tried to put on his outfit, but it seemed like he was fighting a loosing battle. The cape just didn’t obey him.

“Mine actually.” Harry told him and peeked in to Eggsy’s dressing room. “Are you having trouble?”

“This cape will end up being the death of me.” Eggsy pouted and Harry grinned.

“You look dashing in your opera cape my dear. I’d let you suck my blood anytime.” He winked as he entered the room and helped his fiancée.

The younger man just could not help it. The sass was natural instinct. “I would rather drop to my knees and suck something else.” He kissed the older man.

“You do make such a lovely Louis.” He grinned.

“There. All done my dear Lestat, let’s get going.” Harry stole a kiss from the younger man’s lips.

They left the house and got into the taxi and drove to Saville Row. There they got the tube to the HQ. The party was at full swing when they entered, but they were noticed.

A man in wizarding robes and a wig came to them and when he got closer Eggsy noticed the staff the man had with him. 

“’bout time, ‘arry.” the man said with heavy Scottish accent and Eggsy giggled.

“Honestly, Merlin?”

“Well I figured I might have some fun with my name. Sue me.” The man stuck his tongue out at the younger man and got some punch. The wizard was drunk as a skunk.

“Remember darling, today, the devil isn’t in the details. It’s in the punch. Bors usually manages to spike it even though Percival tries to keep him in line. Though I am guessing he is in on it as well.” Harry informed him. This was the first party Eggsy had been able to attend. Usually he was either on a mission or in the hospital after said mission.

This was the reason why Harry had tried to make sure that the whole month of December was calm for the younger man. He deserved to have some fun with his workmates. 

“I will try to be careful.” Eggsy gave him a kiss on the cheek and went to make rounds. He wanted to speak with Roxy, but with all these costumes he found it hard to locate her. When he did find her, he laughed until he cried.

She was dressed as the chick from dukes of Hazzard and riding a mechanical bull. She was having a blast. Eggsy decided to watch how long she would stay on. She made it 2 minutes, which had to be some kind of record. But with their training he was not completely sure.

“Galahad!” She screamed, obviously drunk as fuck, and she almost fell into his arms. He had to catch her.

“Man you shitfaced.” Eggsy grunted as he supported her to somewhere where she could sit. He had her drink some water and eat a bit hoping that she didn’t end up puking her guts out.

For awhile they were silent and just watched the party getting wilder and wilder. 

“Man, there was shome sherious shit in that punch.” Were the first words out of her mouth after she had managed to sober up a little.

“That is true. Arthur warned me.” Eggsy confirmed her statement.

“I better not touch it for the rest of the night.” She said and sipped her water.

“I think that would be wise. I think I am going to skip the thing completely.” Eggsy decided after seeing her in this condition.

“Are you alright?” Arthur came to them and he looked a bit worried.

“Yesh, bossh man.” She told him and frowned when sheslurred the words.

Harry smiled. “You have spent too much time with Eggsy, You are starting to talk like him.” He meant the words and paid no attention to the way she slurred.

Roxy laughed. “He wash right with what he shaid during the training. Chicks like a bit of rough. Scored me some pussy.” She said and when she realized what she had said, she wanted to die of embarrassment. She was starting to slur a little less, meaning she was sobering up. It was obvious though, that she wasn't sober enough.

Harry and Eggsy were both laughing their asses off. “Oh, Lancelot. You just made my evening.” Arthur wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes. 

“I am sho sorry. Did na mean to say that out loud. Fuck.” She groaned and hid her head in Eggsy’s shoulder. The latter just patted her head. 

“Don’t worry sugar, we have all been there.” He comforted her.

“Oh, yes we have. So do not worry about it Lancelot.” Arthur told her and kissed his fiancée over her head.

“I will leave you two now and make rounds.” Harry grinned and left with cape billowing after him. 

“That is a very Snape kind of thing.” Roxy laughed getting over his embarrassment. And she brightened when she could talk properly again. 

“It is.” Eggsy agreed. He started moving in the beat of the song. “Care for a dance?” He asked and held his hand out for her to take. 

“I would love to.” She agreed and took his hand.

They danced for the most of the night, together and apart, with other people and together again. They had the time of their lives and Harry had to almost carry Eggsy bag to their house. He was exhausted and he hadn't managed to skip the punch.

“Did you have darling?” He asked even when he knew the answer.

“It was awesome.” Eggsy grinned. “But I might have to leave the sucking for tomorrow because I am tired.” He told Harry in a matter of fact voice. “I also might be a little drunk.” and he giggled like only a drunk person could giggle.

Harry ended up shaking his head and help Eggsy out of his costume. He gently wiped the make up off the man’s face as well and tucked him in before getting ready for bed himself. He placed a bin on Eggsy’s side of the bed, just in case.

“Goodnight my love.” He whispered into the darkness as he snuggled under the covers. Eggsy’s snores were his only answer and he smiled as he gathered the younger man in his arms and fell asleep.


	22. December the Twentysecond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michelle is having a nervous breakdown because of Christmas and our favourite couple will run to the rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second goodie of the day.

“Eggsy, please.” Michelle was at the end of her wits. 

Eggsy could hear the desperation in her voice. He knew that she lived Daisy, but sometimes she just needed time for herself. With the Christmas dinner plans, she was a busier than ever. Daisy was excited about Father Christmas and hyper. So, yes, he could understand why their mother sounded so desperate.

“Of course mum. We will take her out or she can come here.” Eggsy smiled as he answered to his mum.

“Thank you, Eggsy. You are a lifesaver.” Michelle sounded so relieved that Eggsy worried a bit. How was she actually holding up?

“I’ll be there soon. So just take a deep breath.” Eggsy looked at Harry who was trying to tell him something. It took a while for him to realize what his fiancée meant. “Mum, take deep breath, Harry and I will be there soon.” Harry smiled when Eggsy had finally gotten his meaning.

Eggsy was silent for a while, listening to his mother. He laughed. “Oh you know how that man adores the little flower.” And laughed some more.

Harry knew that they were talking about him, but he did not mind. He loved the little flower, just as Eggsy had told to his mum.

When the pair got to the house of Michelle and Daisy Unwin they heard a noise. The pair took a quick look at each other and ran to the house and went straight inside. The image that greeted them would have been hilarious, but it kind of wasn’t. Daisy was covered in flour and Michelle was holding back tears.

Without words or even looking at each other Harry took Daisy to get her cleaned up. Eggsy took his mother’s hand and led her to the table where he sat her down. He made a quick cuppa for her and when she had her hands wrapped around the cup she drew a deep breath and let the tears fall.

“I can’t do this Eggsy.” She had never felt so vulnerable, not even with Dean. Or at least it was different kind if helplessness. 

“Yeah, mum, you can.” Eggsy kissed her temple and held her tight.

“We are going to take Daisy out, I was thinking skating in Hyde Park. And afterwards we will treat her a nice dinner somewhere, or perhaps Harry will cook. She is welcome to stay the night with us to give you some time for yourself.” Eggsy murmured their plan to her and saw that she was calming down a bit.

“And do not stress about the meal. It’s just me and Harry, you have cooked for us several times. Forget being perfect, just make it delicious like you always do. Get yourself a nice bath today and enjoy the bottle of wine we brought to you. Listen to some good music or enjoy the silence.”

“Oh what would I do without you?” Michelle hugged her son tight.

“You’d be insane, that’s what.” Eggsy grinned and his mother slapped the back of his head in jest.

“Eggsy!” screamed the little whirlwind giving her brother the only warning he was going to get before it hit him. 

“Dais! My you have grown.” He kissed the chubby cheek of his little sister and Harry saw his eyes dancing with mirth.

He wondered if they could adopt one day a child of their own. Eggsy liked children and he did as well. He shook his head, that was not for here and now. But it was something to think about later, so he made a mental note of it. 

“Are you ready love?” He asked Eggsy who was tickling his sister.

“Yeah.” Eggsy grinned up at him then turned to his mother.

“Will you be alright mum?” He was worried. He noted that his mother was already looking calmer than she had when they had first came in.

“Yeah, yeah.” She smiled, looking much happier. “You take the Tasmanian Devil with you and I will make a nice relaxed Christmas for us.” She kissed Eggsy’s cheek and whispered a small “Thank you.”

Eggsy just smiled and nodded and picked up Daisy. 

“Now my little flower. Eggsy and Harry will be taking you out today and you get to spend the night with them. Is that alright?” She kissed her cheek too.

“Yay!” Daisy screamed and started squirming in Eggsy’s lap. He put her on the floor and she darted out of the room, then she came back and took Harry hand and dragged him out. “Come uncle Hawwy.” She sometimes stumbled over the 'r's, but it would pass with time.

The Unwin’s in the kitchen laughed at Harry’s predicament.

It didn’t take long for Daisy and Harry to pack her overnight bag and get her warm clothes and her small skates.

“We go now. Love you mummy.” Daisy gave a noisy kiss to Michelle and she did the same to her. “Love you my little flower.”

Eggsy hugged her once more and told her that he loved her as well.

Harry just smiled. “Michelle.”

Michelle gave a tired smile back. “Harry.” No more words were needed, they nodded and Harry turned to his fiancée and the little excited flower. 

“Well, let’s get going then.” He grinned and laughed as he watched Eggsy and Daisy race to the car. Daisy won.


	23. December the Twentythird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble in paradise?

“This is terrible!” Eggsy grimaces as he hears the tell tale notes of ‘twelve days of Christmas’. He shuddered so violently that the antlers shook on top of his head.

“What is wrong with it then?” Harry sighed. He did not care either way, he did not hate song nor did he love it, but that is not the point here.

They were both stressed. They had taken Daisy home that morning and she had been a whirlwind and they were both tired. It seemed that they were just itching for a fight so they would use any reason to get into one.

“I do not know, it just fucking sucks. Twelve days of Christmas. That is insane! And the singers voice drives completely bonkers.” Eggsy growled. He could use a good fight now. 

“I like it!” Harry growled back. He did not, but who cared at this point.

“No you don't.” Eggsy snarled. He knew his lover and this was not his style. And soon they were yelling at each other. About everything and nothing at the same time.

In the end they had both said some words that they regretted and Eggsy had stormed into their bedroom. Harry closed himself into the kitchen. He knew that their fight had been ridiculous and childish and he felt awful about a lot of things he had said. Some things Eggsy had yelled at him hurt him, a lot.

For couple of hours they just stewed in their anger and hurt. Then Harry had had enough and rose from his chair and went to search for Eggsy. At the same time Eggsy had had enough of it and came down to search for Harry.

They met at the root of the stairs and practically threw themselves at the other. They kissed like they had been apart for ages.

“I am so, so sorry.” They both said at the same time and smiled.

“Come on.” Harry took Eggsy’s hand and led him into the kitchen. He made tea in silence, but it wasn't an awkward silence. It was filled with electricity though. 

Harry gave Eggsy his mug in silence. It was made just the way the younger man loved his tea and the small smile he received in return was enough thanks. So he smiled back.

“Harry. I am so fucking sorry for yelling you those things.” Eggsy’s eyes brimmed with tears that the younger man refused to let fall.

“Did you mean any of the things? Because I know that I am quite a bit older than you are and sometimes I think that I am not enough. You could have anyone so why would you settle with me?” Harry’s voice broke a little and it shattered Eggsy’s heart. He had caused this.

He reached for Harry’s hand and squeezed it tight. “No, I didn't mean any of it. Yes, you are older than me, but I am not settling with you. I am sometimes just so overwhelmed that a man like you would want me. I am just a chav that has a dressing room full of costumes." Egssy couldn't deny that he sometimes felt like the suits wore him and not the other way around. 

"I said those things because I was frustrated and angry for some reason and I knew it would hurt you the most. I wanted to hide my own insecurities. I wanted to push you away before you could decide that you did not want me anymore.” Eggsy finally let the tears fall and Harry left his chair to go to him.

He pulled the young man into his arms and let him cry. He cried as well. “Eggsy, my love. I love you so much that it scares me. You are my world and I am fucking terrified. You are not just a chav, you are the most important man in the universe. Can you forgive this old fool for all the hurtful things he said in a heat of the moment?”

Eggsy gave sniffled a little and then gave a small giggle. “Only if you can forgive me for being young and foolish.”

Harry smiled and wiped Eggsy’s tears away before kissing him. “Forgiven and forgotten.”

“Forgiven and forgotten.” the younger man concurred and they smiled at each other.

After a small while he lifted his head from Harry’s shoulder. “That song still sucks though.”

“Yes it does.” Harry grinned and Eggsy laughed.

“Those antlers are ridiculous. Could you please them off?” Harry asked.

“No. I shan’t. It's Christmas.” Eggsy pouted.

“Very well Wilfred.” Harry smiled and the younger man laughed.


	24. December the Twentyfourth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Eve in the Hartwin household.

The Christmas Eve was a lazy day for the pair, well it would have been a lazy if one of them didn't have to work.

Eggsy didn't like it, but Harry was needed at the HQ. The man donned on his best suit and transformed into Arthur. This part was the only good thing about Harry having to work. 

He would never grow bored watching his better half getting dressed. It was nearly a religious experience and he groaned as he felt himself harden. 

The older man turned to his fiancée and chuckled. He knew the effect he had on him and he could not deny that it made him proud.

“Later lover.” He winked and danced out of the way as Eggsy threw a pillow at his general direction.

“Now, now. Don’t be naughty or the Father Christmas won’t bring you anything.” Harry was pretending to be outraged.

“The only thing I want for Christmas is you.” Eggsy grinned. “Preferably wrapped in a bow and nothing else.” He finished with a leer that made Harry blush.

Eggsy got out of the bed. He wasn't wearing a thing and he stretched giving Harry a great view on his erect cock. He watched the older man swallow hard and grinned. If he was going to be sexually frustrated today, it was only fair that Harry was as well.

“You saucy minx.” Harry groaned and pulled Eggsy to him to give him a kiss that made the younger man’s legs go weak.

“Gentlemen don’t kiss…” Eggsy started but Harry’s lips on his own interrupted him.

“Yes, they fucking do.” The older man muttered as they parted. Harry slapped Eggsy’s ass once and told him to behave before he stole another kiss and left for work.

Eggsy pouted a bit, but could not help the grin that spread in his face. Gods, he loved that man. He busied himself around the house. He ate his breakfast as he checked his emails. Afterwards he cleaned the house. Well more like tidied the place up a bit because it wasn’t that dirty to begin with. It did not take long and he was still filled with nervous energy. 

So he decided to go to the HQ as well and get some work out done, perhaps some gun training as well. He changed his clothes and got out of the door with JB and together they jogged to the Saville Row. He ended up carrying the little pug like he always did, but he didn't mind.

The day went by fast. They had hung their stockings over the fireplace when Harry had gotten home. Afterwards they ended up snuggling on the couch. Eggsy was half lying on top of Harry while the latter moved his hand up and down on the former’s back. It was what they both needed after the day.

They had decided to stay in this evening after they had visited Michelle and Daisy. The little girl had been so excited that it had worn the men out and they had left after a couple of hours. Eggsy was not a religious man and neither was Harry, so they had decided to skip the midnight mass. 

Then there was the fact that Harry still couldn’t enter a church. Not without getting flashbacks to the V-Day massacre. So they opted to stay home, snuggle and watch some TV before retiring to their bedroom. Neither had forgotten the playful mood they had during the morning. But neither wanted to break the calmness just yet.

That is until Eggsy’s hand started to move closer and closer to Harry’s groin. The groan the older man made when the hand found it’s target sent both of the men into a frenzy. Soon clothes were flying and Eggsy climbed Harry’s lap.

“Happy Christmas, luv.” And he leaned down to kiss the love of his life. He was right, it was few minutes into the 25th already.


	25. December the Twentyfifth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas day dinner.

On Christmas Day the pair made their way to Michelle’s house early in the morning. Eggsy was still sleepy, but Harry was as awake and posh as ever. Eggsy thought that it was unfair, but he did love the way his fiancée looked in those bespoke trousers.

“Stop ogling at my arse.” Harry admonished him during their walk.

“Make me.” Eggsy grinned making Harry sigh in fond exasperation. 

“You are impossible.” He said.

“Only for you luv.” Eggsy smiled. Harry couldn’t help it; Eggsy was adorable so he kissed the younger man, just because he could. 

Eggsy’s smile was a bit dopey when they reached Michelle's home and she opened the door for them. She raised an eyebrow in question, but Harry’s grin answered enough questions. Even some that she didn’t want answered.

“Hey mom.” Eggsy kissed her cheek. “Where’s the little flower?”

Michelle didn’t have time to answer. The little ball of excitement collided with Eggsy’s feet and screamed! “Eggsy!” 

He got a sloppy kiss on his cheek, but he was abandoned when Daisy saw Harry. “Unca Hawwy! She demanded to be in Harry’s arms so Eggsy put her on the floor so Harry could lift her up. He couldn’t blame her. His favourite spot was in Harry's arms as well.

“Presents!” Was her next order and the adult followed her into the living room.

Harry and Eggsy had exchanged their private gifts before they had left the house. It meant that they had gotten up in the wee hours of the morning.

Eggsy had gotten a dressing gown from Harry as well as slippers. Now he had a matching pair to Harry’s own. He had gotten some rare vinyls as well. In return he had given first edition copies of Lord of the Rings to Harry. And they had been signed. The man had cried.

At first Eggsy had panicked, but when Harry had told him that they were happy tears, he had calmed down. Considering all that, it was a miracle that Eggsy was still a bit sleepy.

Hours later they al sat down to watch the Queen's speech. Well the adults did, Daisy was fast asleep. She was tired after they had played with played and her new presents. They had stuffed their bellies full of turkey with all the trimmings. In the end they had been forced to bully Michelle to relax and sit down with them.

Michelle smiled as she watched her son with his fiancée. They reminded her of herself and Lee when they had just gotten engaged. They were so much in love, it was a bit painful for her, but her son was happy. That was all that mattered. Both of her children were safe and loved. She could ask for no more.


	26. December the Twentysixth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little snippet on the Boxing Day cheer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to wrap things up differently, but this is what my muses wanted. So I went with it.

Harry enjoyed these moments the most, it didn’t matter where they were or what they were doing. All that mattered was that Eggsy was there beside him. His hand in Harry’s and his smiling face looking up at him in adoration.

Harry leaned in and kissed the lips that had become very familiar over the time they had been together. “I love you so much.” He admitted.

“I know.” Eggsy pulled Harry closer to kiss him again. “And I love you more than you can possibly imagine.” He smiled.

They were grinning stupidly at each other. They couldn't care less about what the people rushing around them thought about them.

It was Boxing Day and the shops had started their sales. It made the people go insane with gift returns and shopping for more stuff. Neither Harry nor Eggsy had ever understood that.

The lovers had always thought it was insane. So they had decided to take a walk and watch the insanity from safe distance. How they had ended up in the mall was anybody’s guess, but they didn’t mind. They only had eyes for each other. When they had each other, they could ask for no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story ends.


End file.
